Pandora's Box Massage's
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Mac and Stella take turns putting Lady Stella's private massage room to good use. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.
1. At Ease Soldier

**Title: Pandora's Box – Fantasy Massage's  
****Chapter 1 – At Ease Soldier**

**Summary: **Mac and Stella take turns putting Lady Stella's private massage fantasy room to good use. SMACKED smutty/smexy/romance!

**Disclaimer:** gosh you know by now write? Lol I only want to own Mac, but then you know I'd never give him back :D (yeah I don't share well) hehe

**A/N:** Okay so yes writing that recent v-day OS did help get Alice back in the M game and while we will get back to ABC's I did promise you all some smexy theme massages and hope you like these. And yes each will be a standalone one shot with the massage parlor as the binding theme. And hope this isn't too soon after 'Beauty's update for you all to catch up and read.

* * *

One month after our honeymoon was over and Stella and I had settled into a married routine, I was amazed. In reality, it was anything but routine. Stella always made me realize that even with the simplest word, life can take on such vibrancy and I have her to thank for it.

Sure our work is demanding but having her as my partner on a daily basis is something of a god-send. I still take a few chances but not as many as in the past when I didn't have my beautiful wife to come home to. But she reminds me every day, mostly _without _words that that life is worth living for and I better show up or else.

We had visited the special room at Lady Stella's only once since the return from our honeymoon, our schedules just too demanding with us sometimes on call, or taking turns and not seeing each other until early morning hours and then it was just time for sleep.

Tonight was going to be different and I must admit that I am almost, somewhat nervous. Stella and I had set aside Friday nights as our date night, time when we could just unplug the phone, turn off the TV and just try to recharge and enjoy some real intimate time together. Sinclair had dictated our past two Friday's but Stella and I made sure that tonight we'd be free.

As I head into her office I stop and frown when I see the lights are off and her coat is gone and now I'm confused. We had planned to meet and then leave together, heading to a nice restaurant where I _thought _we had reservations.

"Stella?" I call out softly as I turn and head back into the hallway. But just before I go in search of my elusive wife, my phone buzzes to life and I am quick to snatch the buzzing device and read the message.

_'Mac meet me at Lady Ling's, I had to help the girls with something. Love Stella.'_

I will never begrudge Stella her former place of employment or wanting to help them despite the fact that she doesn't have as an active a role as she did when she was Lady Stella in charge of Lady Stella's. She has worked hard to build that reputation and in all honestly I personally have benefited from the many things that Lady Stella has to offer; all exclusively to me of course.

_'Oh and don't be late.' _She buzzes me again and I have to offer a small chuckle. I head into my office grab my coat and am hurrying out the door and into traffic before anyone can stop me. I think she had taken the other Avalanche so am just as content to let someone else drive as my mind is now distracted in wondering what she's doing.

We had set up a small private massage room in the spare room in our apartment and she had taught me by means of a small TV and instructional DVD that she picked out, how to massage her properly; adding a bit of sensual pleasure and of course functional healing to every stroke I put on her body.

However, in the past few weeks we never really had much time for more than a few half hour sessions here and there before we were called away, I was hoping tonight would be different.

I arrive at Lady Ling's to find it mostly dark and quiet and I am wondering if Stella is still here since I don't see the Avalanche on the front street. But just before I go in search another text changes my mind.

_'Lock the door after you enter.'_

"Okay," I mutter to myself as I head for the front door, my eyes still nervously looking around. I wonder if I'll ever be able to break this small bit of paranoia I still carry? I lock the door and shed my coat and then go in search of my wife.

"Stella?"

"Down here Mac," she calls. "There is a note on the chair for you," she tells me from behind a closed door as I near her own personal massage room.

"Can I come in?" I lightly knock.

"You can when you have followed my instructions," she answers firmly. Her strong sexual prowess always forces a smile to my lips and I can't really blame my body for instantly turning, seeking out the velvet padded chair and opening the folded card.

_'Put this on.'_

I look at the small gift bag and then open it and just let out a small smirk. It was a pair of army green boxers and I can only imagine what she has in store. But I am game and head for the private dressing room, my heart now racing with heated anticipation.

I hang up my suit and shed my underclothes, shoes and then leave all my personal items in a small basket and lock the door and then go in search of my wife.

I near Lady Stella's room and slowly push the door open and then stop and stare in shock. Once again she's done it – she's amazed me. She's created my personal fantasy right down to the small details. A few weeks after we had first met, she had asked me about a personal massage fantasy. But I honestly never thought she'd want to do it.

"Close the door," she demands in a firm tone and I can hardly comply fast enough.

"At ease soldier," Stella greets me with a wide smile.

She is…hot? Is that even a word that I could use to describe her? From the bottom up her feet are clad in army green stiletto boots, complete with the lacings and zipper, elongating her perfect legs. She has on a pair of tight camouflage patterned boy shorts and a matching vest that is open but only exposing enough cleavage to make my mouth water. Make? I think I have been drooling the moment I entered. Her outfit is complete with a military hat. She's perfect and my instant hard on is telling her that I am more than excited but all this.

"I um…almost don't know what to say," I tell her in truth as I enter. The room is dimly lit; an earthy smell envelops us and she has outfitted her bed with an army green cover.

"Do you like it?"

"More than I can probably express."

"Hmm for that answer I should make you drop and give me ten," she winks and my desire for her skyrockets. Having her in charge like this is a turn on I can hardly define. Can I take her right now?

"If that is what you want."

"Mac I was kidding," she assures me with a small smile.

"I don't mind showing off for my wife. But if I start to huff and puff at nine you better not hold it against me," I smirk.

"Trust me Mac the opportunity to see you drop and give me ten wearing only that?" She arches her brows and so do I, each of us staring down the other with daring expressions.

"Do it soldier," she tells me with a smile.

I drop to the floor and start into my pushups, my heart racing and my body working itself into a small sweat, which is I'm sure what she wants. I can feel her eyes examining my body as I do my small workout and hear her utter a sigh and my heart races. The fact that she's turned on by this is turning me on all the more. I stop and then slowly stand back up, my face flushed and heart racing faster.

"Anything else?" I lightly dare.

"Hmmm," she mentions with a frown.

"What is it?" I ask with some uncertainty.

"Well now that you have gone and worked yourself into a tempting sweat, I am wondering if the massage should wait," she giggles as she leans in closer. "Damn it Mac, and mixed with your faint cologne is just making me want you all the more."

"And that is a bad thing?" I counter and she gives me a small spank on the ass. My core enflames and my erection grows even harder the longer my eyes take in the tempting feast before me. I want her right now. I don't think I can wait.

"You know next time I am going to blindfold you first," Stella just shakes her head as she leans in closer, her fingers dipping down to the head of my stiff member. "Big Mac is very impatient I see," she whispers as her lips hover before mine.

"It's really your fault for being so…tempting," I lightly stammer as her tempting body presses up against me; her fingers now painfully stroking me. "Maybe next time…I uh…" I stop as my eyes drop and rest on her tempting cleavage, my eyes picking up the pert nipples underneath the satiny fabric.

My hand slowly slides up her soft thigh, pausing on her hip and then moving toward her most sensitive area and watching with delight as she slowly sucks in her breath and closes her eyes as my fingers linger.

"Mac," she whispers as my fingers move upward, teasing her bare belly and then coming to rest under her vest, cupping her breast as my other arm wraps around her waist and keeps her body trapped against mine.

"This is amazing," I whisper as he arms warp around me.

"Massage hasn't started yet Mac," she reminds me.

"This is still amazing, my fantasy come true," I state as I lean in closer, quickly capturing her plump lips in my mouth, teasing the hot inner folds of her mouth with the tip of my tongue and forcing her body to slightly shudder in mine.

"My fantasy too," she utters breathlessly a few minutes later. "Now get on that table soldier," Stella tries to tell me. However, with my body enflamed and my erection solid, it's not going to happen at least not without pain and there is no way I'd just be able to lay on my back and look up at her and not take her. Oh I am weak.

"Stella I can't…"

"On the table…"

"Only if you come with me," I utter in a low tone as I move myself toward the massage bed, my fingers already starting to work at the tight satin boy shorts that are keeping me from my much needed sexual union. "I need you…"

"Mac…" is all Stella manages before my lips capture hers once more. I hear her utter a small sigh and I know she has finally given in. I feel her fingers on the waistband of my dark green boxers and my fingers are working hers down so that by the time I pick up her frame and place her onto the small table, my member is free and she is wet and ready.

"Now….oh Macccc," Stella gasps as I finally make penetration, pushing down into her and forcing her body to buckle upward. She still has her boots and vest on, her hat had long since fallen off and golden curls were dancing around our moving shoulders.

"You smell…so…good," I pant as I partially pull out and then thrust back in, my arms flexing as I support my weight hovering over her perfect body. Her nails gently scrape my back before one hand rests on the back of my head and tugs some damp strands, pulling my head backward just as I thrust back into her.

I her hear utter another gasp as I push us back downward onto the table. My hands rest by her breasts, my fingers teasing flesh and fabric, heat building and sweat now starting to dance around open areas of bare skin.

"Ahhh…Mac…" Stella moans as she pulls my head back to hers and hungrily devours my lips as I thrust back down into her. "Mac!" She utters with another pant, her body arching upward and her head lolling back past her shoulders. As my lips continue to devour hers, I notice her skin starting to glisten with a fine film of sweat and then shiver bumps and my mind takes delight in the knowledge that I am responsible for her pleasure.

"Stella…"I groan as my body slowly pulls back out, only to have her moist area grip my member and it's my turn to offer a satisfied gasp at her actions.

"Cum to me Mac…now," Stella begs as her legs wrap around mine even tighter and my lips emit a soft gasp as I push back down with added momentum, sweat slowly trickling down my heated spine.

"Not…yet…" I manage with a small pant as we move back upward as one, my left arm gripping around her back and my right arm still supporting our weight as I push us back down.

"Mac…"

"Now Stella!"

"Yes Mac…now oh god…yes," Stella utters.

"Stella!" I offer one last heated gasp as my body pumps warm seed into my wife's overheated body and we are finally still on the small massage bed. I slump down onto her frame for a few minutes before I push myself back up onto my elbows and look down.

"That was the best drill warm-up ever," I tell her with a smile as I tuck a damp curl behind her ear and she looks up at me with a loving smile.

"Only the best for my handsome soldier," Stella says with a warm tone as her fingers brush my very flushed face. "But I am still giving you a massage."

"Stella…" I start only to have her press her thumb against my lips.

"I want to Mac. I know it gives you pleasure."

"You give me all the pleasure I need," I confess in truth as I lean in and nip her lips once more, sucking on her bottom lip and smiling when she closes her eyes in delight.

"No argument soldier," Stella teases with an arched brow.

"Yes ma'am," I utter with a small chuckle. I continue to linger on top of Stella's amazing body for a while longer until I am able to pull myself out of her and lie on my back while my member deflates and she pulls her shorts back on. "Hmmm so I am naked and you`re half dressed."

"What do you have to hide that I haven't already made use of?" She winks and my face warms further. "Just relax Mac and let me do this."

"Okay," I nod as my eyes look down at her army coloured boots.

"Like these?"

"Very much, when did you get them?"

"I had them delivered to the lab so that you wouldn't see them at home," she tells me as she warms her hands a bit more and then rubs on some earthy oil and starts to massage my chest.

She looks down with a loving gaze and my heart swells. No woman has ever made me feel this special or amazing. Stella's fingers work her magic on my chest and move lower, my mind always delighting in the feeling of her delicate fingers on my skin. It's amazing to know that I see those fingers handle a weapon and process evidence with skill but to be able to make me feel like this is something I'll never be able to fully appreciate.

"Magic…your hands are pure magic," I praise my beautiful wife and she looks down with a tender smile.

"Only for you my love."

"I'll have to read one of those books for when it's my turn."

"Mac you have been doing very well…"

"I am always just afraid to hurt you," I confess with a small frown.

"Turn over, it's safe," she looks down at my groin which has returned to normal and my lips just reward her words with a small smirk. I am quick to comply and soon feel her bend in closer, her golden curls tickling my sensitive skin; her lips hovering around my ear.

"I love you Mac and you could never hurt me," she whispers, leaving my ear with a soft kiss. She blows on the sensitive skin around my tender lobe and my skin rewards her once again by displaying shiver bumps.

"This has been an amazing night Stella," I tell her in truth as I settle in for the next part of my massage.

"Night is far from over Mac," Stella informs me. "Little Stella wants to play with big Mac a bit later," she giggles and I have to offer a chuckle in return.

"Another fantasy come true," my voice half whispers as I flip onto my side and look up.

"Mac…" Stella starts only have me pull her into my embrace once more.

"You are my fantasy," I firmly taste her lips and then pull back with a loving smile. I ease onto my stomach as I let myself succumb to Stella's pleasurable touches once again; my mind now racing with thoughts as to how I can make her fantasy come true. I know she mentioned to me what she'd like but…

"What are you thinking about Mac?"

"You," I answer in truth. I raise my eyes upward and let them rest on an object that my mind races to find an idea with.

I got it…my lips curl upward as the night progresses. I just hope Stella likes my massage surprise and I am hoping that I can make her fantasy come true.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well did you all like it? Did it make you smile? Please review and let me know what you thought and you'll get Stella's next. Thanks again SMACKIES and have a SMexy weekend :D


	2. Welcome to Mount Olympus

**Title: Pandora's Box – Fantasy Massage Stories  
****Chapter 2 – Welcome to Mount Olympus**

**A/N:** Alright everyone hope you like this one just as much as the first chapter :D and hope this isn't too soon after I just updated NY stories II.

* * *

"Stella?" Sheldon's voice gently breaks me from my thoughts, forcing my gaze back to his and my thoughts to clear. Since my surprise fantasy massage for Mac two weeks ago, I have been anticipating his surprise in return. Unfortunately for us last Friday we had to pull a double and literally needed the weekend just to sleep. I had forgotten what it was like to work double shifts and still try to maintain a life in the process. Things are a bit more complicated now as I don't have just myself to think about, I have Mac as well.

However, that has been, I can honestly say, the best part about this whole new arrangement. Mac is a wonderful man to be married to. Kind, supportive, understanding and just there for me; that's the best part. Since that night when I see him now and I know he's wearing those dark green boxers under his dress pants, my mind has a hard time concentrating on the task at hand. Such as now.

"Sorry Sheldon," I clear my throat, "what's up?"

"You okay?" He asks with a frown.

"Just lost in thought and yes they were good ones."

"Ah right well I need…" his voice trails off as I walk with him back to the evidence lab to finish a case that we had started working on together. As I pass by Mac's office I see him talking to Lindsay; and it wasn't the first time this week. Normally I would be kinda leery about a good looking woman spending alone time with my husband a few times during the past few days; especially when they'd get kinda quiet when I would enter but I know the reason. Lindsay can't keep that good a secret.

_'Stella I just want you to know that um…well Mac has asked for some help with…'_

_'Lindsay…'_

_'A surprise. But I just wanted you to know in case you saw us and you might have thought…'_

_'Lindsay you are engaged and I know how much you love Danny and I trust Mac, but thanks for telling me. Now don't spoil it for Mac.'_

_'Nope,' she smiled. 'He'll think this was all him.'_

Mac had told me when we got married that he didn't know how to go about planning very romantic things and he said he wasn't sure he could fulfill my fantasy after I told him what it was, worrying that he'd get some details wrong and I'd be upset. Thankfully I assured him that he could do no wrong and whatever attempt he would do to make me happy and that dream come true I would love.

The girls at Ling's, I must say have been great since we were married. Ling has opened the room whenever I needed it and I know she's helping Mac decorate it, wanting to give it that extra special touch. To say I am excited about tonight is an understatement.

I finally finish with Sheldon and then go in search of my husband. I near his office and wait as he finishes his call and then enter with a warm smile.

"All done for the day?"

"Almost," Mac answers me with a smile in return. "You all set to go?"

"What time do you want me there?"

"An hour?"

"Is that enough time?"

Mac looks at his watch and then up at me and then back down, evoking a small chuckle from me and forcing his eyes upward once more.

"I'm nervous something will go wrong," Mac whispers with a small frown.

"The fact that you planned something special for me Mac, makes it perfect already. So even if we were to just sit in the middle of the floor and watch old movies I would love it."

"You are too easy on me," Mac's face finally offers me a relaxed smile.

"That's because I want something from you," my voice turns serious and his brows arch.

"Such as?"

"Just this," I lean in and tenderly taste his lips and then pull back. "See you in an hour."

With that I turn and leave his office, turning back to see him just shake his head and then reach for his suit jacket; it was time to finally put this working day to rest and allow the essence of Lady Stella to come to the fore. Instead of just wasting my time at the lab doing trivial things, I head for the supermarket to get a few things that we'll need for the weekend, linger in the magazine isle and then grab a coffee before it's time for me to finally head to my former place of employment.

As the cab comes to a stop and I get out my mind can't help but wander back to the day when I first laid eyes upon the handsome Detective that had come when my life was at such a low point. So much has changed since then, for the good and for the bad but through it all, Mac has been with me and I can't express to enough how much I love him for it.

I do have to stifle a chuckle as I go up the walk, remembering what he said when he saw Theo kiss me on the cheek that first night. _'I wanted to take him out back…' _Mac and Theo of course have become friends since then; my husband and my half brother, but I still had to take the memory with a fond grain of salt.

I enter the business that I had worked so hard to establish and then lock the front door; my mind already racing with heated anticipation. No man has ever put forth so much effort to make me feel so special and desired. Mac is truly amazing. I near the entrance to my room and have so just smile as I see that Mac is now giving me a taste of my own medicine. I head for the small chair and pick up the note.

_'You need to wear this to gain entrance, love Mac.'_

Oh I know this was outfit was Mac's idea but I'm sure he got Ling or Lindsay to buy it for him and I'm totally excited as I take the small bag and head for the private dressing room. After I undress and then put my hair up in a messy bun, I check myself in the mirror and smile.

The white fabric compliments my olive skin and the little touches of gold just add that authentic touch the whole fantasy idea holds.

"I can't wait to see what Mac looks like in his."

I lock the door and then head the room marked 'Lady Stella' and take a deep breath, my heart already racing with anticipation. I slowly push the door open, my smile instantly widening.

"Welcome," Mac greets me in a warm tone.

"Mac I…wow," I stop and just stare at the whole scene he's created for me.

My fantasy was to be massaged by a Greek god and my dream is coming true. I am wearing a short white Grecian style dress and Mac has complimented my outfit with a white male Greek toga of his own. It's short, showing off his toned legs and has draping over only one arm, giving me an eyeful of his well kept chest and he has a small gold wreath on his head. The room has been decorated with white to mimic clouds and the bed is draped with white and gold. I'm in heaven indeed.

"I think I just came," I blurt out and his face instantly blushes as I near, the door of course locked for our intimate privacy.

"I take it you like it then?" Mac arches his brows as I come and stand before him, allowing his tempting aroma to instantly tease my aroused senses.

Before he can utter another word, I take his face in my hands and hungrily devour his perfect lips; my body arching into his and pushing him back toward the bed. His strong arms wrap around me as his tongue starts to tease the inner folds of my mouth, pushing in and then pulling out, forcing my sexual desire to escalate even further.

"Mmm Mac…you smell so…good," I mumble as I finally pull back for some air.

"Stella you look like a Greek goddess in that," Mac compliments and my smile widens.

"Well you look…" I stand back, watching his eyes as they watch mine for a visual reaction. "You see it's not fair that you cannot outwardly tell how turned on by all this as I can of you," I nod down to his growing erection.

"Yes you do have that unfair advantage," he answers with a small smile as he pulls me in closer to him once more. "I guess in that case I'll just have to shed the Mount Olympus façade for a moment and go into scientist mode."

"And what is that?" I arch my brows.

"Well…" he whispers as his hand rests on my right breast and starts to fondle the nipple until it becomes firm in his grasp. "We can start with this…I think this shows you are aroused," he tells me and I can only offer a soft moan of delight as his fingers continue to lovingly assault my ample breast.

"Yes Mac…" I utter as his hand leaves my breast and then travels down my side so that it's resting on my hip. He leaves it there a bit longer before his warm sapphire eyes lock with my emerald ones once more and the his fingers move a bit lower and inward. He reaches my inner thighs and my stomach instantly tightens as his fingers start to fondle my most sensitive area.

"I…oh gosh Mac…" I manage with another small intake of air as he continues his slow, sensual torment.

"I think means you are aroused also," he whispers as he nips at my lips and then pulls back. "Science is never wrong."

"You're right…very much," I rush as his fingers force my body to tingle with heated anticipation. "I need you Mac," I utter a little breathlessly. "Screw science," I giggle and his lips offer me a small smirk.

But he had had a small addition added to the room that I failed to notice until he's picked me up in his strong arms and carries me to the small waiting couch. It is in the Grecian style and draped with golden fabric and I can only look up in amazement.

"The couch was Lindsay's idea," he confesses as he moves himself into position over me.

"I'll have to…ahh…." I gasp as we finally make sexual contact and Mac's stiff member thrusts into my waiting core. "Thank her."

"I'm just glad you like it," Mac tells me as he looks down with a loving smile.

"I love it…but not as much as I love you," I tell him in truth as my fingers grasp his hair and guide his lips back to mine. I had expected a few details for this fantasy but the fact that he went out on such a limb to make this even more perfect forces me to feel in my heart desire that a man has never made me feel before. And this is my husband. I am the luckiest woman in the world.

"How does that feel?" Mac asks as he teases me a bit more, pulling out and letting us linger that way before he thrusts back in and my whole body shudders with delight.

"Wonderful," I manage with a warm smile and a slight pant. "We are definitely keeping that…toga…" I offer as another powerful thrust is pushed back into my overheated frame.

"We keep them all right?" Mac inquires as his lips nip my skin before moving to my ear, kissing my skin before whispering how much he loves me into my ear. My whole body responds to those words and he can only smile as he watches my skin cover with shiver bumps.

"We do," I assure him as we start to quicken our pace. "And a few others," I wink.

"Others?" He arches his brows and smiles down at me. "Do tell."

"Nope, you have to earn them," I smile and he just shakes his head as he pushes back down, forcing my body to arch upward and his grasp around me to tighten.

"I can live…with that," he manages with a small huff of his own as our rhythm starts to increase now.

"Oh yes Mac…I love…that," I pant as I close my eyes, my body now decorated with a fine film of sweat. "Macc…" I groan as he pushes back down into me once more.

"Almost Stella…" he lightly gasps as we now race toward climax.

"Now…Mac…yes now…"

"Not…" he tries as he leans back down and firmly kisses my lips. "Yet," he finishes with a weak smile.

"Love that…" I utter as he pumps in and out with speed. "Now Mac…"

We continue on a bit longer, trading one heated gasp for another, our bodies moving faster and faster, sweat building and hearts racing.

"Oh Stella…"

"Yes Mac now…"

"Now!" I groan for the last time before we reach our climax and then his body comes to rest atop of mine, both of us still wearing our short white outfits.

"Mmm Mount Olympus indeed," I tease and his face warms further, if that's even possible. "I love you," I tell him tenderly as I capture his lips once more.

"I love you too," he whispers after a few hungry minutes of devouring my lips in return.

"My Zeus," I tease and his smile widens.

"And I can call you my Aphrodite?"

"How about Athena?" I counter and he lightly laughs.

"Athena it is. We're you surprised?"

"Trust me Mac the girls didn't tell me anything. Lindsay did want me to know that when she was talking to you in private that it wasn't anything I needed to be worried about; you weren't having an affair."

"Do other women even exist?" Mac asks with a mock faraway look and my smile of course widens as he looks back down. It might be a cheesy line but whenever Mac offers them I know it's with sincere intentions and I can't help but love him all the more back in return. "None as wonderful as you," he tells me in truth before he kisses me once more.

We linger a bit longer in our post-sexual state before Mac finally pulls out of me and rests on the small couch; there being just enough space for us to lie side by side. His fingers tease my nipples under the fabric until they are pert once again and I have to just look up and smile.

"But…there is still one more part to this fantasy."

"Ah yes and I can't wait to feel your hands on my body."

"Without the toga right?"

"Me or you?" I arch my brows and he just chuckles.

"You," he answers pointedly and I nod in agreement. Mac pushes himself up off the couch and then offers his hand for me to take which I do willingly. Once I am on my feet I let my amazing husband pull off the Toga and place it on the couch so that I am now naked before him.

""You are perfect in every way. Good thing I'm not ready yet," he teases as we head for the massage table.

"How long will that last?" I retort and he just shrugs. I hope onto the table on my stomach and then look up at the mirror to watch Mac in his toga reach for the oil and start to rub it together in his strong hands; hands that my body is not begging to be touched with.

"Tell me if I have forgotten anything."

"Trust me Mac, you are already doing an amazing job."

His hands finally rest on my warmed flesh and I have to instantly offer a moan of satisfaction as his powerful touch starts to ease away the tension and stress of the week.

"Your skin is so soft but…"

"But?"

"But you are very tense up here…" he mumbles to himself as his hands linger a bit longer on my shoulders. I close my eyes and allow my mind to just revel in the delightful sensations his touch is conjuring. It's soft and yet strong at the same time, never doing anything to damage tissue that he's unfamiliar with.

"I see those DVD lessons paid off. This feels wonderful."

"Glad to hear it," Mac answers as his hands start to gently caress my spine before moving lower, reaching the lower arch of my back and lingering before he goes to my butt.

"Like this," he smiles as he gives my ass a small squeeze.

"I'll bet you do you naughty boy," I giggle in return as hands move lower, once again resting between my heated inner thighs.

"Like…this…"

"Mmm me too," I moan in delight before he moves lower, working on my thighs and calves and then finally my feet. He moves back up to my shoulders and works where I need it most, forcing my body to just surrender to his loving touch.

"Does my beautiful wife like this?"

"Like this? Mac, I really am the luckiest woman in the world being married to you," I tell him in truth as I twist my head to look up at him. He leans in and kisses me on the lips and then pulls back with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he answers warmly before he continues with his previous task of massaging my shoulders. "I was thinking…" his voice trails off.

However, my mind is now racing with thoughts about the next fantasy adventure and what we can do at home to make our private space a little more intimate and sexually stimulating. But I'll think on that a bit later, right now I want to surrender to my Greek god and enjoy the amazing night ahead.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N**: Well Mac in a white toga? Hawt or what? haha well I hope it made you smile more than once and thanks for reading. I might come back to this with some new fantasy's lol (yeah no shortage there for this Cosmo girl) but got a few other stories to finish first. Please review before you go and thanks again.

Have a great weekend smackies! :D


End file.
